maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Slingshot/Bridgetterocks
Modern Slingshot= Command Points (March 8, 2016 - Present) |organization = Inhumans, S.H.I.E.L.D., Secret Warriors |health = 2 |health# = 117 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 156 |attack = 2 |attack# = 23 |defense = 1 |defense# = 20 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 31 |effects = * * * |initiative = 20 |bio = Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez is a Colombian citizen who underwent Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak. Believing her new power to be a gift from God, Elena uses her gift to fight corrupt elements within the Colombian political system, including the National Police of Colombia. This briefly put her into conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D., but as they saw that Rodriguez was using her powers for good, they recruited her into the Secret Warriors. |gender = f |metal = n }} |name2 = Elastic Heart |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = 4 |hitcrit2 = 80% / 35% |type2 = Melee Unarmed |Text2 = Take that Shia LaBeouf! |effects2 = |name3 = Hips Don't Lie |stamina3 = 30% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 8 |hitcrit3 = 94% / 22% |type3 = Melee Unarmed |effects3 = |name4 = Fire Away! |stamina4 = 35% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 10 |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit4 = 100% / 9% |type4 = Melee Unarmed |Text4 = Bad Piggies! |effects4 = }} |-| Secret Warriors Slingshot= Scrapper - 60 Command Points ** Bruiser - 75 Command Points |organization = Inhumans, S.H.I.E.L.D., Secret Warriors |health = 2 |health# = 117 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 156 |attack = 2 |attack# = 23 |defense = 1 |defense# = 20 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 31 |effects = * * * * |initiative = 20 |bio = Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez is a Colombian citizen who underwent Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak. Believing her new power to be a gift from God, Elena uses her gift to fight corrupt elements within the Colombian political system, including the National Police of Colombia. This briefly put her into conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D., but as they saw that Rodriguez was using her powers for good, they recruited her into the Secret Warriors. |gender = f |metal = n }} |name2 = Elastic Heart |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = 4 |hitcrit2 = 80% / 35% |type2 = Melee Unarmed |Text2 = Take that Shia LaBeouf! |effects2 = |name3 = Hips Don't Lie |stamina3 = 30% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 8 |hitcrit3 = 94% / 22% |type3 = Melee Unarmed |effects3 = |name4 = Fire Away! |stamina4 = 35% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 10 |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit4 = 100% / 9% |type4 = Melee Unarmed |Text4 = Bad Piggies! |effects4 = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *None Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *None Team-Up Bonuses Slingshot has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' *'Bodies in Motion' *'Close Encounters' *'Debbie Downers' *'Go, Go, Power Rangers!' - (Joey Gutierrez, Lincoln Campbell, Manifold, Slingshot and Quake) *'Haste' *'Have Faith' - Romantically linked (Alphonso Mackenzie and Slingshot) *'More Human Than Human' *'Nuhumans' - Inhumans who have gone through Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak (Joey Gutierrez, Kamala Khan, Manifold, Slingshot and Thane) *'Street Level' Notes * Slingshot's Secret Warriors sprite was made by User:WoodandTime. Category:Heroes Category:PVP Category:Scrappers Category:Inhumans Category:Female Category:Marvel Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.